Conventionally, a printing device executes printing using plural colors of toners, which are consumable products, including, for example, black (K), yellow (Y), magenta (M) and cyan (C). When the remaining amount of any of the Y toner, M toner and C toner (hereafter, Y toner, M toner and C toner may be collectively referred to as “color toner”), which are toners for executing color printing using the plural colors of toners, runs out, a print job for color printing is temporarily suspended in a state to wait for a user's instructions, for instance, while the user is reminded to refill the toner of which the remaining amount has run out, and a processing method for a print job is determined based on the user's instructions (for example, see JP Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-295568, see page 3 and FIG. 2).
However, in the above-described device, there is a problem that, when the user does not perform a recovery operation, such as refilling the run-out toner or cancelling the temporarily-suspended print job, and abandons the print job, subsequent printing that does not use the color toners, that is, a limited color print job that makes prints using only a single color toner, is also put on hold. Therefore, one of objects of the present application is to solve the problem that occurs when the user abandons the recovery operation.